


Proximity

by shimmer_like_agirl



Series: OTP: Anything You Need [5]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 19:33:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7983559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shimmer_like_agirl/pseuds/shimmer_like_agirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shawnni investigates some of Corso's strange behaviour</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proximity

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by an in-game frustration of not being able to get Corso to stand next to Shawnni for a screencap.

“Corso, what do you think of...? Oh for cryin’ out loud…,” Shawnni turned away from the vendor she’d been dealing with to find herself alone at the stall. “Where’d you get off to now?” she wondered aloud, scanning the crowd for her partner while ignoring the exasperated looks the vendor was throwing her way. The crowd around her was thick, but she had a practiced knack for being able to locate a target quickly. It only took a few moments before she found him, some distance away, helping an elderly Togruta couple get an armload of bags into a waiting taxi. 

With a sharp whistle she caught his attention and waved him over. Once he saw the couple was safely off, Corso turned and jogged back to the stall where she stood waiting. “Sorry ‘bout that, Captain. I couldn’t leave those folks to struggle back there.”

“Of all the men in the world, I had to go find myself a genuine boy scout.” Shawnni attempted to look annoyed, but gave up and flashed him a quick grin. “You’re too good for this galaxy, Corso Riggs.”

“Ain’t that a part of my charm, though, Captain?” he asked with an answering grin. “Y’can’t stay mad at a guy who just wants t’make the galaxy a better place.”

“Can’t argue with that. Well, I could, but I already know that’s a battle I won’t win,” she conceded with a shrug. “Let’s get back to shopping. Sooner we get done here, the sooner we can get off this planet.”

Shawnni continued on through the packed marketplace, keeping an eye out to make sure she didn’t lose him again. As she threaded her way through the crowd, she noticed something peculiar. No matter where she moved, there was always the same distance between where she stopped and where Corso stood. He remained just out of arm’s reach, never getting any closer. 

She pursed her lips, pretending to consider the contents of the weapons stall she’d ended up at, while watching him discretely. This called for a test. Abandoning the pretense of blaster shopping, Shawnni moved in a deliberate pattern around the other shoppers. Just as she had noticed earlier, Corso followed her lead, staying near, but never getting too close. After a few minutes, however, he seemed to realize something was up.

“What’s goin’ on, Captain?” he asked as the reached the edge of the market. “You’re being a little weird.”

“I’m being a little weird?” Shawnni’s blue eyes widened incredulously at his words. “You’re the one being weird.”

“Uhhhhhh....not sure I follow that.”

“This whole time we’ve been shopping you’ve been keeping your distance,” she told him pointedly. “A very distinct, measurable distance. Is there some reason you’re avoiding walking next to me? We’re not on a mission and we’re in a safe space so you don’t need to watch my six. Do you not want to be seen with me? Do I stink? What gives?”

Corso rubbed the back of neck, avoiding eye contact with her. “I uhhhh...I just...kriff...I don’t know how to do this.” He sighed heavily, knowing she wouldn’t let give up until she got an answer. Her tenacity was usually a bonus....when it wasn’t aimed at him. “I’m not good at this, Shawnni. I don’t know how to read you sometimes and I don’t want to screw this up.”

“We’re not even doing anything, though. We’re just shopping. What’s to screw up? What do you not know what to do?”

“I don’t...I don’t know how to be with you...like this,” he said, knowing she wouldn’t understand. How could she when it barely made sense to him? “I know how to be with you when we’re out on a mission or when we’re just hanging out on the ship, but this is...different.”

Shawnni raised an eyebrow, pausing briefly before she spoke. “I’m pretty sure you’re speaking basic, but I have no idea what you’re saying. How is this different from any other time?”

“We’ve never really gone anywhere like this before where it’s just the two of us. But it’s not like a date, either….”

“You really need to start making sense, farm boy,” she tried to keep her tone light, but she was absolutely confused to frustration. “Just come out with it. Why won’t you get near me?”

“I...wasn’t...sure I was allowed to.”

“You’re kidding. This is joke, right?”

“No, I’m not kidding, although now I kinda wish I was.” Corso stared down at his hands, wishing for all the world that the ground would open up and swallow him whole. “Look, Captain, you’re...well, you’re different from all the women I’ve ever known. I’m not sure what’s okay to do with you when we’re out in public like this. I don’t want you to think I’m clingy or possessive or that I think I own you….so I keep my distance. The last thing I want to do is screw this up.”

Taking a few steps to close the distance between them, Shawnni stopped just inches from where he stood. “You aren’t goin’ to screw this up, Corso, I promise. Y’know if there’s something you want to do, you just have to ask.” She flashed him a cheeky grin. “For the sake of brevity, though, let’s skip the asking for permissions and you can just go ahead and hold my hand if you want.”

“Are you sure?”

“I know, I know. Hand holding is such a risque act, but I think we can manage it.” She reached for his hand, squeezing it tightly with her own. “And if you really want to misbehave you can kiss me later.”


End file.
